Jacob Cass
Jacob Cass is a CAW from WWE '12, voiced by TNA superstar Austin Aries. Personality Jacob Cass is a Custom Superstar that players can make for the "Road to Wrestlemania" story mode. Jacob Cass can be modified to the player's content, but his head and body shape cannot be modified. Hero Story In "Hero Story", the third and final part of the "Road to Wrestlemania" Story Mode in WWE '12, 3 months after the "Outsider Story", the story follows the winner of NXT, Jacob Cass, moving to RAW. Cass is also trained by Rey Mysterio. Right away, Cass would start a rivalry with Husky Harris, who ambushed Cass backstage as a way to welcome him to RAW. Cass would then start a minor rivalry with Wade Barrett, and when Barrett repeatedly punched Cass during their match, new GM Kevin Nash, called up by Triple H, came to Cass' aid, and gave a Jackknife Powerbomb to Barrett. Nash would then announce that WCW superstars and legends would come to RAW and that WCW Clash of The Champions would return as a one-night-only WCW reunion event. After Cass lost his tag team match because of Harris' interference, Animal and Vader came out and attacked Cass. 2 weeks later, after Cass defeated Husky Harris, Booker T came out and delivered the Axe Kick to both Harris and Cass. At Clash of The Champions, after Cass defeated Booker T, Rey Mysterio and John Cena were in a match for the World Heavyweight Championship, until Animal, Arn Anderson, Booker T and Vader came out and attacked Rey and Cena. After Rey got knocked out, Cass came back to the ring to help Cena, but after Booker knocked out Cass with a superkick, Cena was forced to fight alone against Booker and Vader. Kevin Nash came to help Cena, but then attacked Cena and gave him the Jackknife Powerbomb. Cena was then flattened by Vader with a Vader Bomb, leaving him unconscious. For several weeks, the WCW superstars and legends, along with Kevin Nash, would attack the WWE superstars and have backstage brawls with Jacob Cass. At the Royal Rumble, Cass entered as number 36 in the 40 man Royal Rumble for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship, after 6 eliminations, Kevin Nash interfered in the match, Cass went after Nash, but Big Show and Cody Rhodes held him back, then Rhodes attacked Cass, revealing himself to be aligned with Nash. Rhodes was about to eliminate Cass, but Cass countered and eliminated Rhodes, but once Cass turned around, Big Show gave Cass the knockout punch. Cass fell over the top rope and Big Show became the World Heavyweight Champion, then Nash gave Big Show a spray can and Show spraypainted "WCW" on the title, revealing that Nash was planning a hostile takeover of WWE all along. Soon, Triple H would come back to fire Nash for everything that he'd done, and make himself the new GM of Smackdown and RAW, but Nash would still be in the Elimination Chamber. At the Elimination Chamber, when Cass was closing in on Nash, Rey turned heel by saving Nash and pinning Cass. Nash then proceeded to lay down for a pin and Rey became WWE Champion. Nash spray painted "WCW" on the title, and Rey used the title to knock out Cass, betraying WWE and joining Nash's hostile takeover. The next night, Big Show attacked Cass, but Triple H came out and saved Cass, then set up a challenge for Nash: an Elimination Tag Team Match between Triple H and Jacob Cass vs. Kevin Nash and Rey Mysterio at Wrestlemania XXVII with the very fate of WWE on the line; if Nash and Mysterio won, Nash would win control of WWE; if Triple H and Cass won, Nash will be fired from the WWE. At Wrestlemania, Triple H easily eliminated Nash, but Rey sneaked up behind Triple H and gave Triple H the 619, Cass tried to get into the ring to stop the pin, but Nash grabbed Cass' leg, holding him back from stopping the pin, then it was down to Rey and Cass, Master vs. Pupil. When Rey pushed Cass and knocked down the referee, Cass gave Rey the Brainbuster and went for the pin, but the ref was still down. Cass went to deliver a finishing move from the top rope, but Nash came back and smacked Cass with a crowbar, helping Rey pick up the win and allowing Nash to complete his hostile takeover of WWE. The next night, RAW was turned into WCW Monday Nitro and the WWE superstars blamed Cass for the loss of RAW, but Triple H came out and gave Nash one final challenge, where the loser would be put out of business forever. Triple H set up a 6-on-6 Hell in a Cell Elimination Match pitting Team WWE (Triple H, Jacob Cass, Sheamus, John Cena, The Undertaker and Mr. McMahon) vs. Team WCW (Kevin Nash, Rey Mysterio, Big Show, Animal, Booker T and Vader), but the match would happen at WCW's home territory - Starrcade. At WCW Starrcade, after 10 eliminations, it was down to just Jacob Cass and Kevin Nash. Cass knocked Nash out of the ring and went for a suicide dive, but Nash moved out of the way and sent Cass flying through the Cell wall, but just when Nash thought he'd won, Cass got back up. Nash prepared to finish Cass off with a Jackknife Powerbomb onto the concrete floor, but Cass grabbed onto the cell wall and started to climb it. Cass made it to the top of the cell, but Nash followed him and fought Cass on top of the cell. Cass would then spear Nash through the top of the cell, causing both of them to fall through the ring. Cass won when Nash passed out from his injuries, saving WWE and ending WCW once and for all. Trivia Jacob Cass is the 7th CAW to be given their own storyline in the WWE Game Series. Jacob Cass's theme Song is "Resistance To Resilience" by Reluctant Hero. Jacob Cass can be played in Universe Mode.